halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of outside references to Halo
This is a list of references to the Halo series made by notable sources outside of the series itself. The Big Bang Theory (TV) *The nerds have a weekly Halo 3 match. Leonard, trying to romance Penny, suggests that they play at a Halo competition together. She declines, saying that unlike him she has a life. **It is incorrectly stated that there are Health Packs in the game, while they were in fact only in Halo: Combat Evolved. ***There are references to plasma grenades and active camouflage. ****Later in the episode, one of the characters, Sheldon, states that Halo 3 is better than sex due it's features. Chuck (TV) *Chuck plays Halo 3, specifically Oddball on Snowbound. *A Halo 3 Legendary Edition can be seen in Chuck's bedroom in the episode Chuck Versus The Ring. The Sarah Silverman Program (TV) *In one episode, Brian Posehn's character is playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live. (despite the fact that the television displays campaign mode, and cooperative play was not available on xbox live in Halo 2.) **Also, in an episode where they have a video game party, Brian's character states that he brought over Halo 3. Guitar Hero III (video game) *Mjolnir Mix is included as a downloadable extra. Its is also free to download. The Longest Yard (2005 film) *''Halo 2'' is played by the guards. However, if looked at closely, the game is only the gameplay footage released for the game. The player had no HUD and they were watching as the Artillery Cannon destroyed a building. One guy remarks, " You guys have Halo 2! I didn't think it was out yet!!" VG Cats (webcomic) *#36 The Blue Grenades Stick makes fun of anti-Xbox users in a Halo environment. The title refers to Plasma Grenades. *#123 Alien Abductions makes fun of Halo 2 matchmaking. *#128 The Crying Game jokes that Samus Aran, heroine of the Metroid games, spent the night with John-117 while drunk. *#151 Tea Bag makes fun of the Corpse Humping practice in Halo multiplayer matches. *#182 It's The Thought That Counts features Christmas gift-giving scenes using characters from various video games, including a blue Spartan giving a red Spartan a blue flag in front of a holographic tree. *#231 Spoons pokes fun at the close proximity of Mongoose riders. Baby Don't Go (Song) In the Music Video, the singer is seen playing Halo 3, but, when the video was made, Halo 3 was not released, and so, it features the Starry Night Trailer. Code Monkeys (TV) *In the episode "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", plasma grenades are shown on a wall of Mr. Larrity's office, along with other weapons. Robot Chicken (TV) Robot Chicken, a Cartoon Network show, made a short skit concerning Donkey Kong and Halo. Story : It begins as a regular game of Donkey Kong, with Mario attempting to climb several floors as he attempts to rescue Peach, while Donkey Kong drops barrels in an attempt to stop him. However, a few seconds in, several Spartans arrive, they quickly scale the levels, neutralize Mario, plant a satchel charge on the floor below Donkey Kong and rescue Peach. The satchel charge detonates, killing Donkey Kong. Then the "lead" SPARTAN gets Peach, and attaches what appears to be a grappling rope on the top left, and they swing away. One SPARTAN shoots Kong's dead body, another then extinguishes a fire inside a barrel, then the skit ends. The Prince & Me (Movie) In the movie, the Crown Prince of Denmark comes to Wisconsin to go to a college and take a detour from his destiny as king. With him is his companion and assistant. They get an apartment which they share with a roommate that owns an Xbox and Halo: Combat Evolved. While the Prince, at one point, goes off to another state for a short vacation, the Assistant starts playing Halo. The Prince comes back to find his companion sleep deprived and his eyes glued to the TV screen, playing Halo. When the owner of the Xbox tries to take the controller, the assistant viciously yells "GET AWAY" and scares him back, all while staring at the screen and playing the game The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (TV) On the Billy and Mandy Christmas Special there's a shelf in a store with video game boxes entitled, "Hello #2" as a spoofed version of "Halo 2". The boxes also had crude doodles of Master Chief on them with a grin on his face as he waves. It's pretty hard to notice, but fairly notable. Jumper (Movie) In the movie the second jumper in his desert base can be heard playing Halo 3 on the mission The Ark. If you listen carefully you can hear the in game characters say "Tank beats Everything! Oh man! I could this all day!" Fable 2 In Fable 2 the Collector's Edition came with a code to redeem on the Xbox live market place that gives access to a set of Mark IV Mjolnir armor and an energy sword. The armour is called Hal's Armor and the Energy Sword Hal's Sword. It also comes with a 5 star title "Master Chief" available for free from the town crier. Scrubs (TV) In the second episode of Season Seven, Turk and Carla are attempting to complete a video game at the hospital. Carla refers to Warthogs and Jackals while playing, but when the screen is shown, it is clearly not Halo. In actual fact it is Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. You can clearly see for a few seconds when Carla pauses the game, the logo of one of the factions along side the avatar on the right. Accepted Two characters are seen playing Halo 2. They are playing the level Cario Station, on co-op. However, it was never stated by the characters they were playing Halo 2. Also, no NPCs are seen. It can only be determined that they are playing Halo by the HUD, and they are using SMGs, single wielded. Knight Rider (TV) In several episodes of Knight Rider,it shows the main characters playing the first mission in the campaign on Halo 3.All though it shows them playing,the sound effects are incorrect and mostly generic Two and A Half Men (TV) In the second episode of the first season "Big Flapping Bastards", near the end Charlie buys Jake a xbox and behind them is a Halo 1 Combat Evolved cardboard cut out with Master Chief holding an Assault Rifle, ready for combat. Weird Al The song "You're Pitiful", has a direct reference to playing Halo 2 Dexter (TV) While camping out in Miguel's office, Dexter entertains himself playing Halo 3. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (TV) During the 8th episode of the first season, some kids can be seen playing Halo 3. At the beginning of the next episode, a guy can be seen playing Halo 3 also. Outside references to Halo